


Exitus

by Astarte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Immortality, Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-27
Updated: 2001-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In einer Zukunft an der Schwelle zu einer neuen Zivilisation erinnert sich Scully an eine ferne Vergangenheit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exitus

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler für TXF 3x04 Clyde Bruckman’s Final Response, 6x09 Tithonus. Jahre später noch immer wahr: Diese Geschichte widme ich Santoch und Nadia, die mich nicht in der Luft zerrissen haben, als ich ihnen meine erste Geschichte präsentierte. Thanks, ihr habt ein Autorenherz verschont.

Sie hatte sie alle überlebt. Und mit alle, meinte sie wirklich alle. 

Sowohl die Menschen, die sie vor einer langen Zeit gekannt hatte. Ebenso wie die Aliens, die diesen Planeten in ihren Besitz nahmen und ihn wieder verließen, nachdem eine Virusepidemie den Großteil ihre Population vernichtet hatte. 

Und sie hatte die Menschheit als solche überlebt, zumindest fast.

Es gab noch ein paar Überbleibsel, verstreut über den ganzen Globus. Obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob dieser kleine Rest, mit dem zu vergleichen war, was sie immer unter der Menschheit verstanden hatte. Dieser großen Rasse, die zwar maßlos arrogant gewesen war, aber zumindest eine Form von Zivilisation besessen hatte.

Vielleicht konnte sie den Anbeginn einer neuen Kultur miterleben. Wahrscheinlich musste sie es. Sie hatte letztendlich doch keine Wahl, es war ihr Schicksal. Wie es in gewisser Weise immer vorbestimmt gewesen war.

Mulder hätte dieser Gedanke von ihr gefallen. Sie hätten sich höchstwahrscheinlich stundenlang über dieses Thema gestritten und wären zum Schluss doch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Sie vermisste diesen intellektuellen Schlagabtausch, wie so vieles andere.

Der wievielte große Auftritt in den X Akten wäre das von ihr gewesen? Unsterblichkeit. Ein weiteres Phänomen, dem man auf den Grund gehen musste. Wenn es sich nicht so angeschlichen hätte. 

Sicher der Hellseher hatte sie vorgewarnt. Clyde Bruckman sagte zu ihr, dass sie nicht sterben werde, nie. Nur hatte sie ihn nicht ernst genommen, damals. Trotz der vielen Beweise seiner Gabe, hatte sie seine Worte ignoriert, nein, vor sich selbst verleugnet. 

Diese Wahrheit tief in den Abgründen ihrer Skepsis verschlossen.

Doch er behielt mit allem Recht, selbst mit Mulders Tod. Autoerotische Erstickung, nur dass dies in ihrer Wohnung – ihrem gemeinsamen Bett geschehen sollte, hatte sie sich auch nicht ausmalen können. Nun ja, wenigstens war er mit einem Lächeln und ihrem Namen auf den Lippen gestorben, während sie einer Handvoll Rekruten in Quantico den Unterschied zwischen einem durchschnittlichen und erstklassigen Pathologen erklärte, den diese nie für sich selbst herausfinden sollten. 

Fünf Wochen später brach die Hölle los. Mulder musste die Invasion nicht mehr erleben. Sie war heute noch für diese Gnade Gottes dankbar, dass er ihn vor der ultimativen Wahrheit verschonte. 

Sie selbst hatte diese Zeit in einer Art Trancezustand erlebt. Ihre Welt war mit Mulders Tod zusammengebrochen, was nur in ihrem Innerem passierte, projizierte sich nach außen. Alles zerbrach in Scherben und tausend Stücke und es war ihr egal.

Der Todesfotograf, so nannte sie ihn, weil sie sich über seinen richtigen Namen nicht im klaren war, hätte ihr damals eine Warnung sein sollen, aber sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bereit zu gehen. Vielleicht war sie es heute noch nicht. Sie hatte dem Tod nicht ins Gesicht gesehen und nun, ja, nun wollte er sie nicht mehr.

In den ersten Jahren ihrer Unsterblichkeit hatte sie diese noch nicht einmal bemerkt, hatte andere Gründe für das Fehlen des Alterungsprozesses vorgeschoben. Ihre tolle Anti-Falten-Creme, ihre Diät und ihre Sportlichkeit. Aber als sie mit sechzig immer noch wie Mitte Dreißig aussah, zog diese Ausrede ohne kosmetische Eingriffe nicht mehr.

Auch das sie öfters für Mulder den Kugelfang abgab und ihre Genesung fast jedes Mal als Wunder bezeichnet wurde, vor allem weil sie immer schneller vonstatten ging. Selbst da machte sie sich noch keine Gedanken, keine ernsthaften zumindest. 

Sie hatte andere Dinge im Kopf. Ihn.

Und sie hatte im Laufe der Jahrhunderte eine Antwort auf eine Frage bekommen, die sie sich am Anfang ihres Lebens, so in den ersten hundertfünfzig Jahren, häufig gestellt hatte. Ja, ihre Liebe währt ewig. 

Nicht nur 75 Jahre, wie ihr Vorgänger behauptet hatte. Ihre Liebe tat es, oft wünschte sie sich, dass es nicht so wäre. Dass sie es in dem halben Jahrtausend geschafft hätte, diese zu überwinden. Abzuschließen. Dass sie abgeschwächt wäre. O ja, mit Sicherheit hatte die Intensität des Schmerzes nachgelassen, wenn man nur mit Erinnerungen lebt und keine neuen Erfahrungen dazukommen, musste das wohl zwangsläufig passieren. Aber sie hatte es nie geschafft, diese Gleichgültigkeit ihres Vorgängers zu erwerben.

Ebenso wenig hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie schon alles gelernt hatte, was es zu lernen gab. Mit Sicherheit nicht. Ansonsten hätte sie nicht knapp dreihundert Jahre gebraucht, um das Virus zu kreieren, was die Aliens angreift und den Rest dieses armen Planeten verschonen würde. Was gar nicht so einfach gewesen war, aufgrund der DNA-Verflechtung und anderer Probleme, mit denen sie sich im Laufe der Zeit auseinandersetzen musste. Fehlendes Hochsicherheitslabor, keinen Strom, keine automatische Datenauswertung, nichts, ständiges Improvisieren hielt ihren Geist in Bewegung, bis jedes einzelne Hindernis auf ihrem Pfad aus dem Weg geräumt war. 

Die Arbeit lenkte sie von der Misere ab. Lenkte sie von so vielen Dingen ab, die ihr Leben ansonsten unerträglich gemacht hätten. All die Verluste, die Menschen, die sie geliebt hatte, die Dinge, die ihr Leben ausmachten und plötzlich außer Reichweite gerückt waren. Oder auch nur den Luxus eines heißen Bades oder neuen Parfums. Kleinigkeiten, Weltbewegendes, alles wird erträglich, wenn man eine Aufgabe hat und sehr, sehr viel Zeit.

Sie nahm sich die Zeit, hatte ihre Phase der Apathie und Lethargie. 

Diese Zeit hatte sie sich gegönnt, diese Jahrzehnte der Ruhe und der geistigen Verweigerung. Keine Gleichgültigkeit, nur fehlendes Interesse an ihrer Umwelt und deren Veränderungen. Den Auswirkungen der Invasion, die innerhalb von Tagen vonstatten gegangen war. So schnell und tief greifend, dass es unbegreiflich erschien. 

Zu groß, um es mit einem begrenzten menschlichen Geist zu erfassen. 

Sie war irgendwann nachts aufgewacht, war aus ihrer Hütte in den Bergen gegangen und sah dieses UFO, das über den Horizont schwebte, und nicht zu dieser Erde passte. Den Himmel dominierte und wusste, sie musste etwas dagegen unternehmen.

Und nein, sie hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber den Millionen toter Aliens, diese hatten Milliarden abgeschlachtet. Selbstgerechtigkeit, vielleicht eine Schwäche des Alters. Vielleicht auch nur eine persönliche Schwäche. Wie auch immer, sie und der Rest der Menschheit standen nun vor einem bedeutenden Schritt in Richtung Zukunft und in Richtung Zivilisation mit der Freiheit im Rücken.

Und sie würde ihnen hilfreich zur Seite stehen, zumindest würde sie es versuchen. 

Sie hatte ja sonst keine Aufgabe und viel, sehr viel Zeit um diese anzugehen. Die Ewigkeit und immer noch Träume, die sie verwirklichen wollte. Und vielleicht, wer weiß, würde es diesmal ein besserer Start werden.


End file.
